CrossPaths
by misfittings
Summary: A genre filled story, you will laugh and cry and laugh some more. What happens when a pair of demon twins try to function in Konoha. If Akatsuki, practice, and missions aren't enough lets add BOYS wacth how these girls try to balance too many egos.IownNAD
1. BIOS

BIOS

Aura Katakora _Th_e _Cloud Sorceress_

**Age: **12

**Birthday:**February 4

**Forbiddin Jutsu:** Time-relapse no Jutsu this is where her eyes become more sensitive and the world around her slows down and in reality she is becoming faster than sound or light giving her the advantage of surprise and quickness. The disadvantage is that it uses a great amount of chakra and is only used as a last resort. This is a kinjutsu

**Juchiyose no Jutsu: **This is where she summons a giant 2 legged dog. Kane Is the name of the dog

**Control:** Controls the sky nickname is The cloud socceress. She can collect water from the ground and transfer it to the sky. In the sky she can make the rain become acid or come down with piercing force.

**Weapon****s: **Carries a katana that transforms into a staff that holds chakra and helps control the clouds

**Look:** She has red eyes and silver long hair about mid back and she almost never wears it and when she does its usually on missions or when she gets caught. When she does wear it is on her arms, blue gloves that go past her elbows a skirt and top and blue thigh boots and a kunai holder.

Azune Katakora _The__ Elementress_

**Age:** 12(14 days older than her sister Aura)

**Birthday:** February 16

**Forbidden ****Jutsu:** Earth poison no Jutsu is when she gathers chakra in her hands and releases them among vegetation and the vegetation gives out a pousius gas that in large amounts can be deadly. The spores are invisible so it is a silent attack

She has a summoning Jutsu but never learnt to control her chakra

**Control:** She control the elements earth wind fire and wind. And she manipulates them to act as a defense and offense

**Weapons: ** In her hair which is a braid the ends about at the waist and when she isn't battling it is wrapped around and held by two one foot long silver sticks and in battle she takes them out and they transforms to fans.

**Looks:** She has black hair with a bang and a waist long braid. She wears a green and yellow kimono that is knee length and the sleeves are a little longer than the hem of the kimono. In the sleeves she holds the kunai.


	2. Headbands

**C**r**o**s**s **P**a**t**h**s

I don't own a darn thing

_Thinking_

Saying

(_demon__ talking_)

oOo

Cross Paths

Aura: She could be really nice,but when you piss her off she goes insane. Caring and has a smart mouth .There is an older sister named Azune. They are 1 month apart but technically their twins. When they were 6 years old when their father commander of a army and they went out to war. The father died in battle and his brother wanted his fortune so he married his brother's wife and because he beaded the family name. The uncle wanted to sell the two daughters to a Geisha house but they ran away. After days of hiding they decided they were lost and in the forest and a pair of demon named and Ritsuko and Omitsu were also in that same forest. Omitsu was a seven-tailed wolf demon, and Ritsuko was a four-tailed panther demon. The demons were wounded in battle with Akatsuki so they seeked refuge in the nearest vessel which was the sisters. The younger sibling, Aura eyes became red and silver hair and a highentened sense of smell. Azune's eyes became narrow and white with black streaks and a pair of cat ears. The demons were unstable and they had to find a place to permentaly seal the demons, the village was Konohakure,

(Age of 10)

There demons had taken over them and they were headed for Konoha.

"HALT' one guard shinobi said.

But the two girls slashed right threw them. And later Sandaime had temporary sealed the demons in but once at the hospital they had their demons sealed forever. But their was a horrible concequence they could never travel outside the lands of fire.

[2 years later

"Ra- chan, aren't you excited to get our head bands" Azune said jumping around

" No, not really" Aura said coolly

" But we worked so hard to get this" the panther container said

" I don't need a headband to prove I'm a strong ninja" Aura said

"sigh must you be so emo, your starting to act like sasuke" the older laughed

A slight blush appeared on the younger konoichi face but quickly disappeared.

"WHAT YOU SAY?" Aura growled

"Nothing little sister" Azune said in a sweet voice

(After receiving the headbands)

"Ra-chan why did you put your headband in your pocket" she questioned

"Cuz it doesn't match my outfit" she lied

"But you can chang--" she was cut off

"It doesn't matter cuz I'm not wearing it" she yelled

" Fine suit yourself, when you get caught don't say I didn't warn ya" Azune cautioned.

"Lets go inside there giving out group numbers" she walks away and her sister follows

(In the classroom)

"Ok congrats, now I will call the number and people and people to be in a specific group"

Group 7: Haruno Sakura

[cricket chirp

Uchiha Sasuke

fan girls screaming "We love you Sasuke"

"You better go get your sasuke" Azune said making kissy-faces

Aura slapped the older sibling in the head, HARD!

"Ow,that hurt"whispersbicth

"What was that?" Aura warned

"Nothing onee-chan" the elementress quickly said

And Uzumaki Naruto

Team 8:

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

and

Aburame Shino

Team 9:

Katakura Aura

and

Katakura Azune

"Kakashi-sensei why do we have only 2 people in our group"Azune asked the Jonin

"Because were powerful,no duh!" Aura interrupted

" NO WAY I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE AND I WILL MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY OF YOU, BELIEVE IT!!!"Naruto screamed

"Blah Blah Blah Orphan boy shut up" Aura yelled

(Naruto slumped down in his chair)

"Watch your mouth Katakura" Kakashi said

"Yeah Yeah, old man" Aura said

And Team 10 is

Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

Akamichi Choji

"Your free to go now" the team 7 sensai

And everyone when outside

"Aura you should apologize" Azune asked her sister

"For what he is an orphan!" Aura remarked

"Ra-chan you hurt his feelings NOW GO!!!" Azune pushed her sister

"Naruto my sister has something to say to you" Azune cooed

"sigh Naruto I'm sorry you have no family and you're a demon and you have no friends and you wear that ugly outfit and"Azune cuts Aura off

" What she means is she's sorry"Azune apologized

"It doesn't matter im still gonna be hokage!" Naruto yells

Aura clutched your fist and before she could strike Narutp Azune held her back

"Ra-chan, lets just go home" Azune dragged her sister

Then they ran into team Gai and Kiba

"Congratulations on your new headband Aura-kun" Kiba yelled

"Just as loud as Naruto!, but thanks" Aura

" She doesn't mean it like that" Azune smiled

"Azoo is it? Well your wearing your headband wrong" Tenten smirked

"What YOU CALL ME" Azune screamed

"Azune, she's not worth it" Aura held back her sister

"Lets get out of here Neji-kun and leave the little ones to play" TenTen laughed

" Its just a year, you skank" Azune said

"Excuse me, well its gonna be funny when you start running into walls" she bunned konoichi smirked again

Azune picks up a rock and prepare to throw it but put it back down

"Aw you afraid of me?" TenTen asked

"TenTen control yourself"Neji spoke up

"Yes Neji-kun"and he smiles at TenTen

"Neji um, maybe later on you can help me with my chakra control?:"Azune asked

"Sure I will pick you up in the morning" he said

"Thanks bye Neji-sama, byeee" and they walked away

(At the Ramen shop)

They sat down

"One ramen special" Aura said

"Make that two" Naruto screamed

"Naruto if you scream in my ear one more time" Aura said calmly

Sakura slapped Naruto against the wall

"What did you do that for you colossal fore headed freak!!"

"What, I just hit him for you" Sakura said

"Well next time don't I can do it myself" Aura said to the pink haired konoichi

"Lets just go its getting ugly and I have date tomorrow!"Azune said tugging on her sisters jacket

"That's not a date, you just tricked blind boy into training you" Aura said

"Well at least I don't like Sas-"Azuna as Aura lifts her hand up

"I mean Sas,mas,tras,nas,I got nothing"Azune admitted

"Lets just go" Aura said pulling Azune away from the ramen shop

"What about the ramen"? Azune asked

"I'll eat it" Naruto says grabbing it

Aura snatches it back

"No you won't:"

The sisters leave for home

(The Next Morning)

DING DING DONG

"What freaking idiot comes to someone's house in four in the morning" Aura says as she shuffles over to the door

As she opens it she sees Neji. Then shuts the door in his face

"Une-chan your blind boyfriend is here" she laughs

"Yeah right"Azune says as she opens the door

See sees Neji,

"Oh,um Neji I bet your wondering why im dressed like this"Azune laughed

"not really"

"Well um I cant train today I have um huuh sleepitious!"

"Really?"

"Yup bye!"Azune slammed the door in his face

" All that so you don't have to wake up, is it necessary?"Aura asked

"Well it worked"Azune said

(5 hours later)

DING DONG

"What are you looking at une-chan?

Aren't you going to get it?

"no you get you got legs"

"but im dieased"

"fine" Aura answered the door" whats up guys"

"Oh we came to pay our respects" ino said

"She lied she was being lazy" Aura said

Neji walked up to Azune

"That was very immature of you to do that"Neji said and walked off

"Smooth pajama girl"Tenten said laughing

Next chapter our heroes take the chuuin exams

Read and Reply

I need at least 4 reviews to continue

If i don't get four reviews im gonna bcome emo


	3. Chuunin Drama

**C**r**o**s**s **P**a**t**h**s

I don't own a darn thing

_Thinking_

Saying

(_demon__ talking_)

oOo

(Outside the Exam Room)

"So are you ready to take the test Ra-chan" Azune asked

"How am I ready if I don't even know what the test is on!" Aura relied

"You know I mean" the elder konoichi

" Yeah yeah nothing is too hard for me especially one stupid test" Aura scoffed

"Our friends are coming" Azune pointed

"Your friends" the youngest implied

The other rookie 9 came and formed a circle with team Gai following behind

"Hey Azoo heard you got over that disease what was it called,fakeitious" TenTen laughed

"Whatever tit-head I don't have time for you, Neji I am really sorry for lying to you can you forgive me?"Azune said

"Hn." Neji grunted

"Whatever you don't need blind boy "Aura smirked

intercom"PLEASE ENTER THE ROOM"

_Crap __I'm no where near Aura I'm gonna __FAIL(_Azune)

"BEGIN"

(5 minutes later)

"Finished" Aura stood up and handed in the test

"WHAT SHE HAD TO HAVE CHEATED HOW COULD SHE BE DONE!'Naruto screamed

"No I'm not an idiot like you orphan—"Aura stopped

"NO don't your gonna hurt his feelings and then your gonna have to apologize AGAIN." Azune spoke up

"Stop talking or your all out, and you girl that finished since you finished so fast you can be a seeker write down who you catch cheating" the moderator said

"Fine "Aura said

Aura stand on the chair and begin staring everybody down

"Uzumaki out!"Aura yells

"What?! What do you mean cheating?" Naruto yelled

" I saw you looking her paper" Aura says

"But she showed it to me and if I lose I can't be a chuunin!"he said

"Hinata your out too and it's not my problem" Aura teases

"Bu-" Naruto stammered

"GET OUT!" Aura screamed

Two guards kick naruto out and Hinata followed

"You ugo(ugly) with the fingers over your eyes out" Aura said to Gaara.

"You will die a horrible painful death, I Gaara no Sakabu will ensure that" Gaara stated solemnly

"Uh huh whatever get out, and tell your face-painted brother to hurry out if the bathroom "the seeker said

"You pinky out!" Aura said

"But I didn't cheat"Sakura stuttered

" I just don't like you" Aura smirked

"You can't do that girl go outside and tell everyone you kicked out to come back in "the moderator said sternly

Aura walks outside

"Ok you guys got one more chance don't screw it up!' Aura warned them

"Yeah yeah just move so I can get in and past this test and become hogake, and become the best ninja and then everyone will loo--" Naruto began his long speech

"SHUT UP! We already know your stupid goals" the wolf container barked

they allwent in

Gaara stops and trips Aura

"You did not just trip me!" Aura liftsher hand about to hit him

"Hey I see what you'reabout to do, there will be no violence in this classroom!" Conductor

"Oh I'll get you, ugo just watch!!" Aura threatened

They go in and the test is finished

"So was the test hard?" Aura asked her older sister

"Um kinda I didn't finish" Azune laughed

Gaara was leaving with his siblings when he saw Azune

"Temari who is that girl with the cat ears?" Gaara asked his sister

"Oh that's Aura older sister their both containers" she informed

"Do you like her?"Kankuro asked

"Don't you say a word lard ass"the red head warned

"Um Ra-chan why is that little read headed kid staring at me, it is starting to scare me" Azune said

"Oh he probably likes you "Aura said

"Ew, you gotta be kidding me" Azune cried

(At the Death Forest Entry)

The moderator throws a kunai

"OMFGare younuts that could have killed me"Aura yelled

"Relax I missed you on purposeOf course if I wanted to..."the purple haired shinobi said

"You dropped this."A nin(a/n:you know the onewith that long tongue)said from behind Azune

"Ew wtf are you get away from me freak "Azune said slapping the odd nin

"My my you are a rude girl "the nin rapped the appendage around Azune's sensitive neck

"Vine binding no jutsu"Azune saidand two vines shot up from the ground and began to attempt to get the woman off of Azune

Two lightning fast bolts knocked to shinobi back a couple of feet."Let go of my sister HAG!" Aura warned

"Oh do you want me to give her to you, "the woman laughed

The long tongue tightened cutting off Azune's oxygen

Gaara stepped up and along with him came his sand and it began to pool around the choker's legs

"Release her or the legs come off "Gaara said flatly

"No way she doesn't need your help "Aura said to Gaara

"AURA, a(gasp) help here "Azune asked

"Oh right fine go ahead Gaara but I swear you better not hurt her "Aura spoke a little louder

As the fine sand began to tighten at her ankles and the moderator stepped in

"That's enough "she said

"Oh now you step inwhispersasshole

"Ok now I need you all to sign this waver, nothing important basic stuff saying were not responsible for yadda yadda" she rambled on

"Excuse me, it says I could DIE? here um is that some sort of metaphor or something because I un don't wanna die "Azune asked

"Well you could die but to avoid that don't lose "she said

Azune wandered off to find Gaara and her sister followed to make sure she didn't attract any more unwanted attention and for some odd reason a crowd formed around Gaara and Azune when they began to speak

"Um Gaara-san gomensai"

"Why I didn't do anything"

"Yea you stoodyou for me"

"Hn."

"Well it was sweet thank you"

Before she left she gave Gaara a peck on the cheek and twirled on her heels and she was off to talk to her sister

A quick blush came upon Gaara's face but quickly brushed it off

"Are you ok"Neji said as TenTen scowled

"Excuse me Hyuuga why didn't you try to help me you jerk "Azune stopped herself

"SorryI didn't mean itI just thaught that you, forget it, it doesn't matter "Azune stoppedand walked off

"Une-chan are you ok,why are you crying?"Aura was concerned

"What does she have Aura, I want him to like me but I'm so weak, it probably disgusts him "Azune sniffed

**Kinda of a cliffy come on reviews please )**


	4. The forest of Confession

**Forest of Confession**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not this story nor the characters but I own Azune and my friend owns Aura**

OoO

Chapter 3

Forest of Confession

All the rookies stood outside the gates of the forest of death then the gates opened

[30 mins after being in the forest

(a/n: I'm a lazy person so let's PRETEND they fought some weak team)

"Great we got both scrolls now let's go to the tower"

"ok" Azune said almost whispering

"Azune are you still crying?" Aura asked "Don't cry, blind boy isn't worth your time"

"I know but it's hard for me to get over it" Azune cried "but ima try. Come on lets go"

[They were on their way to the tower when suddenly Aura stopped

"Une- chan I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"That I couldn't protect you from that freaky tongue lady"

"But you tried and I'm happy about that"

"That's not the point!" Aura screamed "The fact that I couldn't get her away from you pisses me off"

"Why"

"Cuz it just shows that ima weak ninja" Aura said sadly "How do I expect to protect you and save mom?"

"You know what ra-chan to me your the strongest ninja ever" Azune said kindly "and I think you can save mom even without my help"

"Thanks big sis that means a lot"

[They both hugged

"From now on I'm gonna train hard so I can become the greatest ninja ever, BELIVE IT!"Aura said

"Did you just say believe it?!" Azune asked

"OMG I did!" Aura said surprised

"Seems you been around naruto too long" Azune laughed

"But I don't want to become like Naruto" Aura cried "The next thing you know it I'll start having flashbacks and saying speeches every time I meet someone"

"Well at least no one heard" Azune claimed "Hold on a sec, someone did!Ra-chan we have company!"

"I got them" Aura said and then threw a kunai at the bush where the company was

"Come out!' Aura yelled

[Team 7 came out the bush

"That was an impressive throw Aura-chan" Sasuke said

"Thank you Sasuke" Aura blushed

[Sakura saw this then growled.

"Hey dog breath believe it is my word Believe it!"

"Well maybe if you didn't say believe it so much it won't get stuck in my head"

"Maybe if you believed in what I said I won't have to say believe it!"

"Maybe if you Shut up we would believe you"

"How you suppose to know what to believe in if I don't say believe it"

"ENOUGH Naruto!" Sakura screamedthe went to hit him but before she could was stopped by Aura

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Nobody hits my Naruto! Got that?!" Aura screamed

[Naruto's dumbass self took it literally but she didn't mean it like that and he began to blush like crazy

"Ok ok, I get it! Just let go!"

[Aura lets go of sakura's wrist

"Crazy psycho bi polar bitch!"

"It would be smart to watch our mouth, my sis could kill you with the flick of her wrist Sakura" Azune warned

"Hey dog breath do you have a earth scroll?"Naruto asked Aura

"No, only heaven ramen freak" Aura replied

"Oh well we better be on our way Ra-chan to uh find the other scroll "Azune said

"Ok"

[and the twins were off

(at the tower)

"Ra-chan we must be really powerful to finished already" Azune informed her sister

"Hey, is that Ugo's team?"Aura asked

"Yeah it is" Azune confirmed

(the two walked over by Gaara's team)

"Hey wow you guys are really strong how long did it take you to finish?" Temari asked

"About one hour" Aura said smugly

"Well how long do we have to wait" Azune asked

"Uh about 35 more hours" Kankuro said

"Oh gosh I'm gonna die of boredom" Azune whined

(Time skip: Current time One on One battles)

The board is randomly choosing two names and they are ...Haruno Sakura and Katakura Aura

"Darn it Ra-chan this fight won't last two seconds "Azune said

"Hey Sakura are you ready to lose "Aura mocked

"You think your stronger than me" sakura asked

"Well, Sakura-san everyone is stronger than you, no offense" Azune said

"Nice one Une-chan, come on let's make this quick pinky "Aura said

(On the battle field)

"Ok Sakura, let's see if you can land a punch "Aura taunted

Sakura ran towards Aura but Aura side stepped it. Sakura came back around and threw a punch Aura grabbed it and twisted it back, until she heard screams. After a few hand signs Aura did her Black rain no Jutsu. The rain began burning Sakura's flesh.

"Anhui can't take it" Sakura screamed

"Fine, give up "Aura said

"Never"sakkura choked out"

"You brought this upon yourself Sakura" Aura said

Then a rainstorm of kunai needles poured from the sky each coated with posion. After 5 mins of the barrage, Sakura fell to the ground

"The fight is over,Katakura Aura wins"Genma said

The medics came to carry Sakura away

After a couple more fights the board lights up and names begin flashing by and the names where TenTen and Katakura Azune

"Why me god "Azune silently prayed

"Scared Achoo haha"Tenten then turned to Neji "wish me luck Neji-kun"

"Good luck TenTen "Neji said

"Yeah your gonna need it my sister is gonna kick your ass"Aura smirked

(On the battle ground)

"Fine lets go" Azune said revealing her weapons

"You do realize that Neji thinks your weak and worthless and he wants a strong konoichi that's not you"Tenten sputtered out

"Enough "Azune yelled

With a swish of the wrist a gust of wind picked TenTen off her feet, then after unweaving two scrolls a mass of shuriken and kunai came darting for Azune. After some Vine protection Jutsu Azune successfully blocked every attack, except 5 that hit her stomach. Catching TenTen off guard with the fire wind Azune grabbed Tenten's legs using vines and hung her upside down. Azune went running full speed and did 2 round house kicks to the front and back of Tenten's head. Letting the vine throw her into the air Azune jumped up after her and use some wind to elevate her more. Grabbing on to the bunned girls waist and using wind from her feet to speed up the drop up and slammed her head unto the ground unconscious. Azune knew she had won.

"And the winner is Katakura Azune"Genma said

[Neji met the medics to escort TenTen out.

"Neji, I won that means you can't love TenTen, she's weak "Azune tried to explain

"You cannot win my heart in a fight, it is my choice now please excuse me "Neji said pushing past Azune

"Huh? What if TenTen won you would have stilled loved her, gosh Neji I don't understand you why not me?Why"Azune asked beginning to cry

[Everyone was watching the spectacle

"Its not that there is nothing wrong with you but, it's not your fate to be with me. My destiny is with TenTen and to help her become stronger "Neji informed

"What!!!? So it's my destiny to have my heart broken, damn Hyuuga why can't you see I need you, do you hate my guts or something, I cry so much because off you "Azune said bawling

"Maybe it is you destiny to have your heartbroken" Neji said and began to walk off

[Azune grabbed his hand

"Please?"Azune was sobbing so hard it constricted her breathing"

"Azune have SOME dignity "and he was gone

[Aura came up from behind Azune

"Come on lets go "Aura said trying to lift her sister from her knees

[Then kiba walks up to Azune

"He doesn't deserve you Azune-kun" Kiba said trying to help

Azune looked up and saw something special in Kiba's eyes

(After the days battle)

[Aura was walking home when Sasuke came from behind her

"Hey it's really late what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, I'm just on my way home. Azune is in the hospital, a couple of kunai hit her organs, but she is okay "Aura said

"Um Aura, do you like me?"Sasuke asked

"Well do you like me?"Aura answered

"Yea I do, your strong and witty and your kinda cute "Sasuke blushed

"I like you too, your determined and powerful and well.. hot" Aura smiled

"You have a pretty smile Aura-chan, um maybe we can go see a movie or get lunch tomorrow?"Sasuke tried

"Sure um how about 4 o clock "Aura said

"Ok. Well here's your house Aura-chan "Sasuke smiled

"Thank you for walking me home,Gomen sai" Aura kissed Sasuke on the cheek and went inside

(In the house)

Aura was smiling and singing, never had she been so happy.


	5. I love my baby!

**Cross Paths**

**I do not own Naruto**

**0o0**

Chapter 4

I love my baby

(The Next Morning)

Aura wakes up feeling refreshed until she hears the familiar snoring of her sister. So she woke up and went to Azune's room.

"Une-chan what time did you get let out of the hospital "Aura asked

"I just left, I hate hospitals "Azune said

BANG BANG

"I'm gonna get it "Azune said

So she slid down the banister and saw Sasuke at the door

"Oh Sasuke-chan what a surprise hold on I will get my sister for you "Azune said "Take a seat, want some juice,coffe, tea"

"No thanks I'm here because Hokage-sama wants us in her office "Sasuke tolded Azune

"Us?"Azune said as her sister came behind her and blushed

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun"Aura smiled

"Morning Aura-kun"Sasuke smiled back

"Did I miss something?"Azune said scratching her head

"Um, yeah just report to her office when you guys get dressed "Sasuke said then left

(At Hokage's office)

"It's good to see you're here, andyou came quickly too I'm surprised."

"yea yea get to the point grandma"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU SOUND JUST LIKE NARUTO! JUST FOR YOUR SMART MOUTH YOUR GONNA BE IN NARUTO'S TEAM!"

"Say what?!" Aura "OH HELL NO!"

"Ra-chan stop it were in the presence of the **Hogake**" Azune "I'm sorry hogake-sama for my sister's smart mouth."

"That's fine. BUT DON'T SAY ITThatAGAIN GOT IT!"

"Yes ma'am" Aura "Bitch."

The hogake gave Aura a hard look

"Ok listen, being that you to couldn't participate in the last battle of the chuunin exams I've made up a new for you to become chuunin."

"Really hogake-same thank you" Azune said nicely "So what is it?"

"Both of you have to do d ranked missions all the way to a ranked missions"

"That's it? Ha that the easiest task ever!"Aura"Me and my sis will be done in no time!"

"That the thing you and your sister aren't going to be in the same team"

"What!?" Azune "Me and my Ra-chan have been together since we were little kids"

"I'm sorry butthe both of youare going to have to be away from each this time in order to become chuunin"

"That' Sucks.." Aura said

"Ok well the first mission is to take care of the children of a lord

"Were WHAT?"Aura screamed

"Listen, this is apart of the four part process and it is nessecery."Tsunade said "Now here are the teams, I matched them with who works good with each other".

"Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru" you're the blue team

"Hinata, TenTen and Lee" you're team yellow

TenTen looked over at Neji sadly

"Sasuke, Aura and Naruto" you're the red team

"You should try to work outside your Azune comfort zone which is why I put you with Kiba and Neji, the green team "the current Hokage said

Azune nearly fainted

_Why me God, both of them! Calm down I can do this _

"Ok your first mission is to take care of an infant"Tsunade said "Housing and supplies will be given, last a week with the child and you pass."

"However if the child get hurt or lost"Tsunade finished

(At the condo where they would stay for a week)

**Team Blue**

"Aw Shikamaru this child is so cute" Ino cooed as she rocked the child

"Eh. It's all troublesome "Shikamaru yawned

"Ino-pig did you hear that witch made our Sasuke go out with her"Sakura frowned

"What!"Ino screamed which caused the infant to start crying

"Ino. sigh what a drag he said as the team tried to shush the baby down

**Team Yellow**

"Arg! I can't believe she got paired with Neji, that dog eared freak "TenTen screamed

"TenTen it is most unyouthful to be jealous of a comrade "Lee said

"Shut up Lee"Tenten said back

"Um Te-TenTen- chan t-the ba-baby is crying "Hinata shuddered

"Just great, I hate kids"Tenten said

"It's o-ok I will ta-take care of her "Hinata said and began to rock the baby back and forth

"Good we will pass this mission but just in case"Tenten said as she slammed the door so loud that the other team's baby's began to cry

**Team Red**

"WTF who did that "Aura said clutching her ears as the baby began to cry

"Hey Aura-chan aren't girls suppose to be able to take care of kids "Naruto said

"Ok Naruto first of all that is SO sexist and since when do you call me Aura-chan?"Aura questioned

"Um,its no big deal "Naruto stammered

"Aura are you sure you can't take care of a baby because Naruto and I are clueless in this category "Sasuke said

"Well I can try "Aura said picking up the baby and rocking it and praying that he would quit down

Which he did

"YES WERE GONNA WIN!BEILEVE IT!!"Naruto yelled at the top of his lunges making every baby in the house cry

"Naruto, what did I say "Aura said as she beat Naruto over the head with a bottle

**Team Green**

Neji was resting his back on the wall. Kiba was lying on his back staring off into space while stroking Akamaru's sleeping head. And Azune was sitting on her legs looking back and forth at the two boys.

"So, um…Kiba I heard you have an impressive new jutsu"Azune said trying to strike conversation.

"Yeah,its really powerful "Kiba said still in the same position

"Hey, Azune "Kiba said

"Yeah"Azune said eagerly

"How did you get those ears "Kiba asked

Azune cocked an eyebrow

"Um,Im a jinchuuriki,like my sister. My demon is the four tailed panther demon. Which causes these cat ears on my head and pretty soon if I don't get my chakra control down I will grow a tail, which doesn't excite me."Azune said

"So does that mean your little sister is stronger than you, I mean shouldn't you be stronger "Neji asked

"Well she is stronger than me but that just means I have to work harder "Azune explained

"That's pitiful "Neji said

"Dude, why you gotta be so down on her she's really strong "Kiba said defending Azune

"Its ok"Azune sniffed and walked into the kitchen

**Next chapter will have day 2 of babysitting in it**

**Please review**

**cuts arm**

**LOVE MEEEE!**


End file.
